


The Wings Of Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Post 'The Crusaders' The First Doctor takes Barbara back to Vortis and Vrestin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings Of Love.

Barbara had thought she had coped well with the challenges of the worlds before now and yet, today, she had just broken completely. The Doctor had said nothing, simply returning her to Vrestin, seeing her in and leaving her to cry in peace. She was alone, half-naked, dressed in simple rags and sobbing miserably. Vrestin fluttered around her blowing a cooling breeze on her with her wings.

"My Bar-bara...what did they do to you?"  
Barbara had attempted to speak, her voice breaking each time before she managed to speak in a weak and husky voice. 

"They... cornered me..."  
Vrestin quickly set guards to keep them safe and private.

"My sweet what do you mean?"

She asked stroking Barbara's face.   
"They attacked me..."

Barbara barely bit the words out. 

"I was just... meat... to them."  
"Oh my sweet, sweet girl…"

Vrestin said in horror and snuggled into Barbara, shielding her from view with her wings. Barbara folded herself into Vrestin, seeking as much warmth and comfort as she could get. Vrestin stroked her face and softly kissed her.

"Be at peace and rest Bar-bara…"  
Barbara remained silent but nodded, kissing Vrestin softly, her thoughts clear on her face, the thanks and relief chased by need for freedom, a need that showed as she nestled back against Vrestin. She had been unsure about the Doctor’s plan, but she felt safer here, with Vrestin.


End file.
